The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Lift platforms are found on ships. The platforms are used to transfer heavy loads between decks of the ship. A lift assembly located within the hull of the ship raises and lowers the platform using wire ropes and sheaves. Improvements in the lift assembly and the manner in which it operates are continually needed.